fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophelia Silmarillion
Ophelia Silmarillion (オーペリャ シルマリリオン, Ouperia Sirumaririon) is an S-Class Mage belonging to the Dragon Scale Guild, she, along with Haretzu Gyuki form a duo known as the Nameless. She is oftenly kept under watch by both the Guild Master and the Magic Council due to her, more then questionable persona. She is also not well recieved amongst the other Guild members, oftenly confined to self-imposed silitude, her only shown connection amongst the guild was with Haretzu. Despite being an outcast though, the Guild recognizes her skill and strength enough, that she becomes highly popular when it comes to tournaments and missions. Appearance Ophelia is seen to be a tall-fit woman with jet-black long hair and is known for being very endowed by anyone that she comes into contact with. In most cases, what's more noticed than anything about her is the design underneath her eyes, being red with black outlines that go down near the bottom of her cheeks as they take an oval shape. As for her normal clothing, she is often seen wearing tight dark dresses with short skirts and thigh high heels that are made for combat purposes. She has also been seen to wear long silk gloves and lipstick at each moment in a battle. Personality Relationships Shintarō Varuga She had a child with him at some point. Feng Daisuke Feng was the first ever, in nearly 3 decades to give Ophelia what she wanted; to test her full power. Since that fight, she had oftenly thought and dreamt about Feng, wondering what he was up to presently. She occasionally goes out of her way in a clever fashion to run into him, while this originally started out hostile on Feng's end not sure if she was an enemy, it eventually became less so over their countless interactions. There fight went on for 25 minutes, and was ultimately interrupted by Ophelia obtaining orders for retreat to her dismay. Haretzu Gyuki Haretzu originally sought to make a team with Ophelia out of the aspect on how she never seemed to interact with anyone, or at least in a meaningful manner. Though their relashionship seems to have started rocky as she purposely provokes him, finding it some form of entertainment to leviate her bordom and oftenly sits out of missions to his annoyance. Over the years though, she begins to see Haretzu as a companion and will oftenly help him out, originally she changed her mannerisms towards him due to his growth in power, which has grown to her liking, fullfilling her expectations, but then changed to a more genuin emotion. Ray Martinez She has become infactuated with Ray Martinez, it appears to be one sided and only because he's strong, he is also the only one other then the Guild Master, she considers her equal. She respects strong opponents and it infactuates her so. Though she constantly baits him into confrontations everytime a opportunity presents itself, she seems to grow tired of him as she becomes too aware of his mental state and battle routines, making her disinterested in him at the same time. Ray looks at her as creepy and a lurker though who's got a one track mind, with an obsession to only fight strong opponents. Kaito Miyamoto She brutally beat Kaito 5 years ago, tarnishing his pride as he worked so hard. Now he seeks to repay her by training to unlock his full power just to beat her. They rarely interact overall, but when they do, she still seems disinterested in his level of ability and he has yet to pay her back for the defeat she did to him. Antan Kuroari She knew him before she joined the Mano Padrino Dark Guild. when she did join it though she was met with slight hostility and rejection from him as he knew she had no allegiants or loyalty towards cheap things like Guilds, as she phrased it. He is one of 5 specific individuals she somewhat and specifically respects, making it clear that she only respects his life achievements and skill in the field of what he does. With this respect, he is really the only known person she calls by a honory title, though with her condescending personality and the fact she makes sport of addressing his age and retirement, this kind of counter acts such respect given regardless. They can seem to hold a conversation about any subject in good tone, and appear quite chummy a lot of the time. Oftenly when dealing with powerful opponents or potential threats he also goes to seek her insights, always telling him that they're weak and pose no threat, she and him can oftenly converse regarding targets and previous battles though, which is her favorite thing to discuss as she noted on countless occasions while anything else is a bore. He seems to be the only one she had meaningful interactions with during her time in Mano Padrino. Reiss Hell Ophelia has a relative submissive interaction with Reiss, she greatly respects and considers Reiss to be her equal, despite this she has no interest in fighting her due to her magic of Ergo Proxy, which she considers unfair and boring. She oftenly takes orders from Reiss without her usual playful manner, as Reiss isn't the woman who likes games or beating around the bush. Jayapura Marsh The only person to truly make Ophelia lose a single sweat drop by his strength, not even something Makarov could do. Akakios Phila Rei Mokuzai Ruby Grigoryants Daichi Grigoryants Jay Grigoryants History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: She was able to easily keep up with Jellal and Jura, even out pacing them in speed and keeping on their tail at the same time going on the offense, a great show of her reflex was when Laxus shot a beam of lightning at her point blank and she completely arched her back moving out of the way in that instant. Enhanced Agility: Immense Pain Resistance: Enhanced Perception: Astounding Coordination: Excellent Strategist: Extremely Accurate in Power Measuring: She is able to analyse an individual via their magic deposit, disposition, appearance and even through their chosen dialect and tone to calculate proficient power levels for everyone she interacts with. She won't fight someone head on who's clearly stronger then her as shown when she calmly backed down from accepting Makarov's challenge, but she was willing to fight various other strong opponents such as Jura of the Saint Wizards as well as even attempting to provoke her former partner, Haretzu Gyuki into a battle; to her dismay, he never took the bait. She also is noted for mentioning how much of a disappointment the Ten Wizard Saints were as a overall group and thinking of fighting them all at once. Master of Hand-to-Hand Combat: Master Trap Layer: Quotes Trivia * Her young/ current self was inspired by Lust from the manga Fullmetal Alchemist. * Much of Ophelia is influenced via Hisoka, JoJolion's favorite character from Hunter x Hunter. Category:Articles in process Category:Dragon Scale Guild Category:Female